Super Smash Bros. Millennium
, often abbreviated as 'SSBM', 'Smash Millennium' or 'Smash 5', is the fifth Super Smash Bros. title overall and the spiritual successor to both Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Anarchy. It is an upcoming game exclusive to the Pacifico platform. It is being developed by Namco Bandai inc, Sora ltd. and Illusion Works, to be published by Illusion Works in partnership with Nintendo. The game features an undetermined amount of fighters hailing from all across the video gaming universe. It is set to be released in the year 2020. If you would like to suggest a character, leave a comment in the respective section. Development first started development after the release of the final DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. An announcement trailer followed showcasing Mario and his updated abilities, as well as the new logo for the game, confirming to be titled . The development team began to recruit other directors and developers in Gaming to bring together and create the biggest and best Smash Bros. title to date. As development began to escalate, Masahiro Sakurai, there series creator, wanted to keep everything to do with the project as secretive and undercover as possible to avoid major spoilers and leaks (as with the Roy and Ryu DLC for the former title), therefore the project was given the code name "N.I.N.T.E.N.D.O." during development. It has been speculated through the developers that the title has been known as the Rejuvination for the series, as includes a lot of mechanics from previous installments of Smash Bros. with a lot of new content as well. Smash The main mode of any main Super Smash Bros. title, Smash. Alternating from the usual fighting game which would consist of draining an opponents life bar to 0, Super Smash Bros. works differently, where the main objective is to forcefully knock your opponent off of the stage in a certain amount of time. Using the method of percentages, you have to attack your opponent which over time increases their percentage of damage, which can exceed 100%. As the percentage continues to rise, the launch rate of the fighter also increases, so with every hit the character becomes closer to being knocked off of the stage. To knock out an opponent, you have to launch them off of the stage using various moves. The winner is determined when all opposing players run out of lives or when a time limit is reached. In this mode, you can decide whether you would like to fight against Computer Players (commonly referred as CPUs) or Friends, through picking either the Solo or Group option. The often game-breaking 8-Player Smash returns from the previous installment, but in a much more simplistic way, by making it the default for Smash (instead of the previous 4-Player Smash). Omega Stages also return in their similar fashion in the previous installment. Crazy Smash Previously known as Special Smash, Crazy Smash works in a similar way to the normal Smash mode, however you can apply additional effects to the fighters participating which can often make the ordinary Smash a little more interesting and entertaining. There are several unique combinations that can lead to complete havoc on the battlefield. Here is a list of all the options available in Crazy Smash. :Stamina - Stamina works similarly to the highly used "Health Points". You can set any number of Stamina you'd like, and fight against the CPUs. :Size - Size works by deciding whether the participating fighters will be big or small for the duration of the match. :Head - Head gives every fighter the decision of wearing a Flower, Bunny Hood, or other items that are wearable on the fighters head, on their head for the duration of the match. :Body - Body allows every fighter to have items attached to them during fighting. :Gravity - Gravity allows you to change the affected amount of gravity on the upcoming level. It affects stats like your jumping and fall speeds. :Launch Rate - Launch Rate allows you change the rate at which enemies are launched after being attacked. :Speed - Speed allows you to change up the speed of the fight, with options up to x4 and as little as x0.25. :Camera - Camera allows you to change the style of camera, to either a fixed camera or tilted camera. Retro Smash Retro Smash is an additional mode in Smash, and allows you to play as your favourite character in a Smash fight, however, every character is transformed into an 16-bit sprite similar to the ones used in Mario Maker. The physics of the Smash also change to the original Super Mario Bros. physics. Special Smash Smash Wars In Smash Wars, you play a chapter-by-chapter story with multiple characters and alternate between them accordingly. The story has a similarity to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary, where some characters are turned into trophies, however there is a much sinister twist and much more action during. Smash Plaza Smash Plaza is the successor to Smash Tour and Smash Run with more depth. You travel around a 3D open Plaza, and in which you have to locate different characters so that you can recruit them into your team for the Final Smash. In some cases you may have to do deeds for them, or have a certain character recruited before they'll join you. They may also request to battle against you first to prove that you're a worthy ally. Smash Nations Smash Nations is a new game mode where the player has to battle against several opponents in a ladder-like style of combat. From the start of the game, you pick a nation to represent yourself with, and these can be any of the series' represented in the game. For example you can represent the Mario nation. When you complete the ladder you receive a trophy for that character and another randomized trophy. Some characters can also be unlocked this way. Smash Slots Smash Slots is a mode which returns from the previous installment Super Smash Bros. Anarchy. You pick a character from the roster and then a Slot machine begins to spin. Then the four characters that appear on the Slot Machine's screen will the ones fighting, and you will play as whichever is the character in the first slot. It makes the game of Smash a lot less predictable and adds more fun to the entire experience. Misc. Classic Classic Mode in works similarly to the Classic Mode present in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. There are ?? stages, and you fight against specific series' which are represented. All-Star Mode TBA. Training TBA. Events TBA. Stadium TBA. Vault TBA. Roster TBA. Characters There are a total of ?? characters in . A teaser trailer was shown at E3 2017 showcasing Mario with an updated move set with better graphics. The following year at E3 2018, an official announcement trailer was made and showcased for , confirming five characters to re-appear: Mario, Link, Samus, Pikachu and Kirby. *September 2nd, 2018: A rumour was spread revolving around the reveal of two veteran characters for the game, which turned out to be factual. Donkey Kong and Ike were revealed. *September 4th, 2018: A new trailer was uploaded to the official Nintendo YouTube channel, revealing the return of Pit. Later on that same day, it was confirmed Fox and Captain Falcon would also reprise their role in the game. *September 5th, 2018: Following the reveal of Bravely Third, it was revealed that Agnes from the franchise would appear as a newcomer in the game. *October 4th, 2018: During a Nintendo Direct, it was confirmed that Inkling would star in the game. It was also confirmed that the game will feature a varied amount of characters. In the same trailer it was confirmed that Luigi and Falco would return to the game as secret characters. *October 12th, 2018: A new trailer was uploaded to the official Nintendo YouTube channel showing off the females in the game, also confirming Zelda and Peach to return. *October 17th, 2018: A new trailer was uploaded to Nintendo's YouTube channel showcasing four returning characters: Shulk, Villager, Pac-Man and Mega Man. *October 29th, 2018: A splash poster was revealed showing Lin as a playable character. *October 30th, 2018: A new trailer was revealed announcing the return of Bowser, Wario and Wii Fit Trainer, as well as conformation of the debut of Viridi and Ashley. *October 31st, 2018: A new trailer was revealed during Day 2 of the Spooky Scary Showcase, announcing the return of King Dedede, and the confirmation of Gothitelle and Grovyle. Stages TBA. Items See: Items for more coverage and information. Assist Trophies See: Assists for more coverage and information. Pokémon Pokeball See: Pokémon for more coverage and information. Master Ball Extras List of Trophies See: Trophies. Reception TBA. Gallery Agnes Splash Screen.png|Agnès Oblige joins the battle! Inkling Splash Screen.png|Inkling joins the battle! Lin Splash Screen.png|Lin joins the battle! Viridi Splash Screen.png|Viridi joins the battle! Ashley Splash Screen.png|Ashley joins the battle! Gothitelle Splash Screen.png|Gothitelle joins the battle! Grovyle Splash Screen.png|Grovyle joins the battle! Trivia *SSB Millennium has been in production for a long time, and has gone through several name changes before eventually being cemented as Millennium. Some include: Super Smash Bros. Harmony, Super Smash. Bros Rebellion, and Super Smash Bros. Revolution. *The creator decided to only have respective character pages for Newcomers to the series, to allow him to invest more time into the newcomers and possibly create more of them in the time scale the project is allocated. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Reborn (series) Category:Pacifico Category:Pacifico Games Category:Illusion Works Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:2020